Peter Bofinger
Peter Bofinger (* 18. September 1954 in Pforzheim) ist ein deutscher Wirtschaftswissenschaftler, seit März 2004 Mitglied im Sachverständigenrat zur Begutachtung der gesamtwirtschaftlichen Entwicklung, auch Wirtschaftsweise genannt. Er wird als SPD-nah angesehen. Leben Peter Bofinger studierte ab 1973 annähernd fünf Jahre bis zum Diplom-Volkswirt Volkswirtschaftslehre an der Universität des Saarlandes in Saarbrücken. Von 1978 bis 1981 war er Wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter im Stab der Wirtschaftsweisen. 1984 wurde er mit einer Arbeit über "Währungswettbewerb. Eine systematische Darstellung und kritische Würdigung von Friedrich A. von Hayeks Plänen zu einer grundlegenden Neugestaltung unserer Währungsordnung" promoviert. Von 1985 - 1990 war er Wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter und ab 1987 Bundesbankoberrat in der Volkswirtschaftlichen Abteilung der Landeszentralbank in Baden-Württemberg. 1990 habilitierte er sich an der Rechts- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Saarbrücker Universität. In den Jahren 1990 und 1991 vertrat er die C3-Professur für Volkswirtschaftslehre an der Universität Kaiserslautern und 1991 die C4-Professur für Wirtschaftspolitik an der Universität Konstanz. 1991 und 1992 hatte er die Vertretung des C4 -Lehrstuhls für Volkswirtschaftslehre, Geld und Wirtschaftsbeziehungen an der Universität Würzburg, im August 1992 übernahm er die ordentliche Professur. Ab Oktober 2003 war er für ein Jahr Erster Vizepräsident der Universität Würzburg. 2003 erschien sein Lehrbuch Grundzüge der Volkswirtschaftslehre. Im März 2004 wurde er satzungsgemäß auf Empfehlung der Gewerkschaften zum Wirtschaftsweisen berufen. Mitgliedschaft * Mitglied im Wissenschaftlichen Beirat des Österreichischen Instituts für Wirtschaftsforschung * Gesellschaft für Wirtschafts- und Sozialwissenschaften (Verein für Socialpolitik), Ausschuß für Geldtheorie und Geldpolitik * Research Fellow des Centre for Economic Policy Research, London * Vorstand der Irving-Fisher-Gesellschaft für Wirtschafts- und Währungsfragen, Würzburg * Herausgebergremium: International Journal of Finance & Economics * Mitglied im Sachverständigenrat zur Begutachtung der gesamtwirtschaftlichen Entwicklung Wirtschaftspolitische Standpunkte Bofinger gilt als der führende Vertreter der nachfrageorientierten Wirtschaftspolitik in Deutschland und vertritt damit eher eine Außenseiterposition. In seinen Interviews und Stellungnahmen - vor allem im Sachverständigenrat - betont er regelmäßig, dass insbesondere in Deutschland die Nachfrageseite vernachlässigt und die Symbiose zwischen Nachfrage und Angebot nicht beachtet werde. Die meisten deutschen Ökonomen neigten eher dazu, die Angebotsseite zu betonen. Bofinger war folglich auch einer der wenigen deutschen Ökonomen, die sich gegen die Kernforderungen der Agenda 2010 und die Hartz-IV-Reformen ausgesprochen haben, da er hierdurch eine Schwächung der Binnennachfrage befürchtete. In diesem Zusammenhang warnte er vor der Gefahr einer Deflation und deren möglichen Langzeitfolgen, ähnlich wie in Japan. Kritik Bofingers Positionen sind umstritten und werden teilweise stark diskutiert. Hans-Werner Sinn kritisiert, dass Bofinger sich viel zu stark auf die Nachfrage konzentriere und man so die deutsche Arbeitslosigkeit nicht abbauen könne, da diese kein konjukturelles Problem sei. Werke (Auswahl) * "Wir sind besser als wir glauben - Wohlstand für alle". Pearson Studium, München 2004. 284 S. ISBN 3-8273-7138-4 * Christa Randzio-Plath (Hrsg.). Mit Beitr. von: Peter Bofinger: "Wege aus der Krise : Plädoyer für eine europäische Wachstums- und Investitionsoffensive". Nomos-Verl.-Ges., Baden-Baden 2004 ISBN 3-8329-0674-6 * "Grundzüge der Volkswirtschaftslehre : Eine Einführung in die Wissenschaft von Märkten", 2., aktualisierte Auflage. Pearson Studium, München 2006, 615 S. + 1 CD-ROM ISBN 3-8273-7222-4 * "Monetary policy : goals, institutions, strategies, and instruments". Oxford u.a. Oxford Univ. Press, 2001. 454 S. ISBN 0-19-924856-7 * "Globale Finanzverflechtungen". Atwerb-Verl., Grünwald 2001 Schriftenreihe: Politische Studien Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung * "Transmissionsmechanismen der Geldpolitik". (mit Ernst Baltensperger) Duncker & Humblot, Berlin 1999 ISBN 3-428-09733-5 * "Geldpolitik in der Europäischen Währungsunion", 1995 * "Festkurssysteme und geldpolitische Koordination", 1991 Weblinks * *http://www.wifak.uni-wuerzburg.de/wilan/wifak/vwl/vwl1/mitbofinger.htm Peter Bofingers Curriculum Vitae *Porträt: Prof. Peter Bofinger Ein Wirtschaftsweiser kämpft gegen den Mainstream (ARD) *Wirtschaftsweiser Bofinger erhält Unterstützung von Kollegen (Netzeitung 04. Jan 2005) *Soll ein grundsätzlicher Wandel der Geld- und Finanzpolitik verhindert werden? (taz 6.1.05) *[http://www.spiegel.de/wirtschaft/0,1518,435329,00.html "Abweichend von den übrigen Sachverständigen will Bofinger ... die Höhe der Hartz-IV-Zahlungen beibehalten..." (Spiegel 5.9.06)] *Peter Bofinger über die deutsche Angst - "Jammern und Klagen und sich Fürchten" (www.sueddeutsche.de, 23.09.2006) Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter Bofinger, Peter